cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid
The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid is the second game in the ClueFinders series, released in July 13, 1998. In this game, the ClueFinders embark on an Egyptian adventure to save the world from the forces of chaos and stop the villainous Alistair Loveless. Characters *Joni Savage *Santiago Rivera *Leslie Clark *Owen Lam *LapTrap *Socrates *Alistair Loveless *Professor Botch *Ramses the Antique Dealer *Sami the Jeep Dealer *Kafi the Coffee Shop Owner *Salima the Export Shop Owner *Sima the Fabric Store Owner *The Stone Mason *Fieluca the Boat Dealer *Fixnupan *Rocko *The Map Mouse *Associate Mice *The Artist Mouse *The Cat *Stone Crocodile *Sphinx *Thoth *Seth *Horus *Bast *Sobek *Isis Voices *Brett Abramson - Fieulca *Michael Bartle - Sobek *Doug Boyd - The Map Mouse *J.S. Gilbert - Horus *Keoni Asia Gist - Leslie Clark *Brian Gregory - Owen Lam *Les Hedger - LapTrap, Associate Mouse #2 *Roger Jackson - Professor Botch, Ramses, Stone Mason, Rocko, Associate Mouse #1, The Artist Mouse, Sphinx, Thoth *Jeff Kramer - Stone Crocodile *Jena Logan - Isis *Charles Martinet - Alistair Loveless *Chrissie McCarron - Joni Savage *Terry McGovern - Fixnupan *Sean O'Kane - Sami, Kafi *Ron Obregon - Seth *Jon Olsen - Associate Mouse #3 *Derek Sorentino - Socrates *Clayton Stroope - Santiago Rivera *Irene Trapp - Salima, Cat *Rebecca Wink - Sima, Bast Plot The ClueFinders journey to Egypt to help an Egyptologist, Professor Botch, with the opening of the newly discovered tomb of Perabsen. Alistair Loveless, a fellow archaeologist, is also present for the opening, and his unpleasant attitude doesn't sit right with Socrates, the ClueFinders' intelligent dog. While at the site, Joni finds a mysterious ring and tries it on her finger. It suddenly latches onto her finger, and she finds that she can't seem to remove it. At first, she tries to tell Professor Botch, but he gets distracted by Owen juggling funerary jars. Santiago suggests that they come back tomorrow, which Professor Botch agrees with, and Joni leaves with the ring still attached to her finger. Later that night, Alistair Loveless arrives at the dig site with his goons, and orders them to kidnap Professor Botch and raid the tomb. Loveless reveals his intention of unleashing the power of Seth, the Egyptian God of Chaos, whom it was believed Perabsen was aligned with. The next day, the ClueFinders return to find the place deserted. However, they find a mysterious scroll hidden away in a special chamber that Alistair's goons missed. The ClueFinders decide to take the scroll to Cairo so someone can translate it. There, they meet an old antique dealer, who claims to be five thousand years old. He tells them that the scroll tells of the power of Seth and that whoever kidnapped Professor Botch is attempting to unleash it to wreak havoc in the world. He says they must find a mysterious place of power that can be used to stop Seth. The scroll has five clues that guide them towards reaching this place of power. However, the clues are written in ancient code that the antique dealer cannot read without "Cairoglyphs", ancient pottery pieces with letters inscribed on them. Meanwhile, Alistair Loveless interrogates Professor Botch about the location of the ring needed to unleash Seth's power. He realizes that the ClueFinders have the ring and sends his minions after them. After collecting the Cairoglyphs, the ClueFinders learn they need to take a boat south of the Nile. This takes them to the mysterious Nile Kingdom, where they see an obelisk that they recognize to be the place of power the scroll mentioned. A cat who lives in the obelisk agrees to let them inside the obelisk if they can retrieve the gems which are needed to unlock the obelisk's doors from the mice who inhabit the the island. While collecting gems, the ClueFinders encounter Loveless' goons, who take the ring from Joni and bring it to Loveless. Loveless returns to the tomb, where he will begin the ceremony to summon Set and unleash the power of Chaos. His goons put ancient pistons and gears into place that will cause the pyramid, long buried underground, to rise to the surface, so that Loveless can conduct the ceremony. The ClueFinders reach the heart of the obelisk, where they meet four Egyptian gods. The gods are aware of the attempt to unleash Seth, but they are unable to act, as they exceed the height requirement to fight the forces of Chaos. Instead, the four gods bestow special powers upon the ClueFinders: Horus gives Owen the power of flight; Bast grants Leslie heightened intelligence; Sobek gives Santiago extreme physical strength; and Isis grants Joni amplified bravery. The powers also change the appearance of the ClueFinders to resemble the gods. They are transported back to the tomb, in time to see a pyramid rise out of the ground due to the pistons being activated by Loveless' goons. They began to travel through it in order to rescue their professor and the world. Meanwhile, Loveless finally manages to awaken Seth to grant him the power of Ultimate Chaos. However, he finds he is unable to control Seth, and Seth transports Loveless' soul into a mummified body, just before the ClueFinders show up to stop Seth. Loveless, now a living mummy, gets angry at Set for his current condition and demands that he be granted of the power of Ultimate Chaos. Seth refuses once again, and flings Loveless and his minions down a chasm with one wave of his hand before turning his wrath towards the ClueFinders. The ClueFinders work together to outwit Seth. Using her intelligence, Leslie formulates a plan. She gets Joni to distract Seth and tells Owen to lift Santiago into the air so he can push the pistons back in place. This causes the pyramid to collapse, and Seth falls into the chasm. The ClueFinders rescue Professor Botch and escape before the pyramid collapses, and afterwards they revert back to their normal selves. The story ends with the ClueFinders and the Professor flying home on an airplane, with all the stolen artifacts having been returned their proper places. Santiago remarks that they probably won't see Alistair Loveless again, to which LapTrap bids good riddance. At that moment, unbeknownst to the ClueFinders, Loveless is aboard the plane behind them, wearing a disguise to hide his mummified body, and he cackles madly as the plane takes off. Activities Math *Cairo's Best Coffee **Skills: Whole Numbers **Reward: Cairoglyphs *Gorgeous Fabric **Skills: Fractions **Reward: Cairoglyphs *Columns 'R' Us **Skills: Decimals **Reward: Gems *Riddles of the Sphinx **Skills: Word Problems **Reward: None *Cheap Jeeps **Skills: Multiplication **Reward: None Language Arts *Set in Stone **Skills: Reading Comprehension **Reward: Cairoglyphs *Artiste Mouse **Skills: Sentence Structure **Reward: Gems *Rolling Stone Builders **Skills: Vocabulary **Reward: Gems *Chasm of Words **Skills: Spelling **Reward: None Geography *World Exports **Skills: Map Reading **Reward: Cairoglyphs *Map Mice **Skills: Directions **Reward: Gems Science *Floats and Boats **Skills: Observing and Testing **Reward: None *Crocodile Bridge **Skills: Force, Mass, and Angle **Reward: None Logical Reasoning *Secret Chamber Challenge **Skills: Spatial Reasoning **Reward: None *The Palace Doors **Skills: Patterns and Sequences **Reward: None Gallery Screenshots 4th title screen.png|The title screen Bandicam 2019-12-01 13-18-00-117.jpg|The UK title screen 4th sign in.png|The sign-in screen cheap jeeps.png|Cheap Jeeps cairo map.png|The map of Cairo Cuefinders inside antique shop.png|The Antique Shop gorgeous fabrics.png|Gorgeous Fabrics set in stone.png|Set in Stone world exports.png|World Exports secret chamber puzzle.png|Secret Chamber Puzzle floats and boats.png|Floats and Boats nile kingdom map.png|A map of the Nile Kingdom the palace doors.png|The Palace Doors artiste mouse.png|Artiste Mouse columns r us.png|Columns 'R' Us map mice.png|Map Mice rolling stone builders.png|Rolling Stone Builders crocodile bridge.png|Crocodile Bridge riddles of the sphinx.png|Riddles of the Sphinx chasm of words.png|Chasm of Words Other 4g uk cover.jpg|UK cover CF 4G DEMO 1998.png|Original demo image 4th grade promo.png|Promotional image 4g demo img.png|Demo image tlc 4g promo.png|Promotional image from TLC Learning Launcher screens 4G install image.png|Installation screen image Trivia *On the box art of the original edition, Santiago's T-shirt was depicted green; but in the game, it is depicted white. In later editions of the game, the boxart depicts the ClueFinders with their signature clothes, but their clothes remain unchanged in-game. *Joni's backpack vanishes after she and the other ClueFinders transform with special powers they had been given to enter the Ancient Pyramid. In the end, after all the ClueFinders transform back into their normal selves, the backpack is never seen again. *This is the only ClueFinders game that doesn't involve a video phone since all the ClueFinders travel together. Instead, the player uses Socrates for help. *Alistair Loveless reappears in later ClueFinders games as his normal human self, rather than the mummified form he takes at the end of this game. *LapTrap has a different physical appearance than in every other game. He is rounder in shape and is cream-colored instead of yellow. *The backpack is different than in other games. Instead of being a traditional zip-style backpack with four compartments, it is a single-compartment one which has a latch. Category:Games Category:Grade-based games Category:Games released in 1998 Category:The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Category:Math Category:Language arts Category:Science Category:Geography Category:Logic Category:4th Grade